Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. As the demand for shrinking electronic devices has grown, a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor devices has emerged. Thus, packages such as wafer-level packaging (WLP) have begun to be developed. For example, the dies of the wafer may be processed and packaged with other semiconductor devices (e.g. antenna) at the wafer-level. In addition, since the demand of modern communication for more bandwidth, high performance package designs with integrated antenna are desired.